1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coaxial cables and in more particular to a coaxial cable having inner and outer conductors with matching series impedances for audio applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial cables for use in a variety of purposes are well known. Coaxial cables are made in three general types for different applications: flexible, semirigid or rigid. The more rigid the cable, the more predictable and stable its electrical properties. A few examples of such cables are U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,421 issued to Cork, U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,736 issued to Herzog et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,781,092 issued to Affel et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,706 issued to Gnerre et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,781,092 to Affel discloses to a conducting system for transmitting with small attenuation a band of frequencies. The conducting system employs a circuit having concentric conductors of relatively large diameter, one acting as return for the other. The inner conductor is formed by spirally winding a plurality of wires about a suitable core, thus forming in effect a hollow conducting shell. Dielectric spacing washers are mounted upon the inner shell to form a support for the outer conductor. The outer conductor is formed by spirally winding a plurality of wires over the outer surfaces of the supporting washers to form an outer conducting shell. A waterproof covering then surround the entire surface of the outer conductor to protect the system from moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,736 to Herzog et al. discloses to a wide-band radio cable of constant attenuation which is suitable for distortionless transmission up to a certain frequency value. The cable includes an internal conductor consisting of interlaced radio strands and is seated on a hemp-cord. The conductor is embedded in a plastic insulating compound. The outer conductor consists of interlaced radio strands and is mounted on the insulating compound surrounded with an insulating sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,421 to Cork discloses to the transmission of electrical energy by electric cables of the concentric line type. The cable includes an inner conductor of drawn copper wire which is held centrally of a sheath of insulating material by a thread of the same material. The outer conductor consists of a braided sheath composed of strands of copper wire. The individual strands being insulated from each other by enamelling or shellac. The outer protective covering of the cable consists of a sheath of polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,706 to Gnerre et al. discloses to a submarine coaxial cable consisting of a central metallic conductor embedded in a layer of dielectric material and with a braided conductor of wire strands located between an inner layer of solid dielectric and an outer layer of solid dielectric. Both conductors are copper or other highly conductive material and the dielectric layers are of a polyolefinic material.
The prior art fails to provide a coaxial cable having an inner and outer conductor having matching series impedances. By having matching series impedances, a superior signal can be transmitted by the cable. Such superior signal transmission is highly desirous for use with premium-quality sound systems. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.